Wonderland
by Imagine.It.16
Summary: Victoria ends up in the crazy world of wonderland, now on an adventure with Hatter to find and reopen a part of her past, like the disappearance of her sister Alice. Open bigger summary, All characters. More based on SYFY Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**_Victoria has just turned 19, living with her paranoid mother; who is frightened that one day she will disappear like her sister Alice did. Victoria goes into an abandon building for a party with her friend Katie when they both fall into the looking glass that takes them to a whole new world. Wonderland. She meets the mischievous Hatter, who saved her from death. They now are on a journey to find the truth about her sister. But will there fighting and arguing break them apart or will it bring them closer together. _**  
_**  
To answer some questions right off the back..  
1) I did make up 2 of the main characters...  
2) Yes all of the Main characters from Alice(syfy) & Alice and Wonderland..  
3) Alice will be in the story later on, she is the missing sister (her story will come later on)  
4) This is more based on the syfy Alice.... Well world wise... **_

_**This is a story based on 2 girls about 19 who go to a party, and fall through the looking glass. Which they end up in the world of Wonderland.  
It is the anniversary of her sister Alice's disappearance. She meets a bunch of new people most will be allies, and majority will be enemies.  
**_

* * *

"VICTORIA!"

"What mother," I snapped continuing to put my eyeliner on.

"You are not going to this party!" Tracy calmly said to her daughter.

"Mom we went over this many times," I placed my eyeliner on the counter and turned to my one and only paranoid mom; "don't worry, I will have my phone on me at all times and Katie will be with me." I gave her a resurging smile which I knew would work :I wish my mom would lighten up for a change, she knows I can take very good care of myself.: I thought although I wish I said it aloud, I sighed and walked over to my dresser "I will bring my pepper spray."

"Still I don't know." Tracy crossed her arms over her chest, and looked at her daughters pleading eyes, she let out a groan and took the pepper spray off the computer desk. "Promise to text me every hour."

I didn't know what to think at this moment, if I should believe her or not "Your telling the truth right?" I had to question, I knew it was stupid but still you would never know. I waited for the that side nod and then ran and threw my arms around my mom "thank you so much, and I promise to text you." I gave her a wink and hurried to my bathroom.

"Hopefully you remember, or you will be grounded." Tracy walked out of my room "Oh and I'm leaving now for my works Christmas party, so don't forget to lock up before you leave."

"Alright!" I shouted out my bedroom door before shutting it, I leaped for my bed and opened up my laptop and signed on to Skype. While I waited for Katie to accept my video chat I got my outfit out tonight, which I find rather nice, since its snowing like hell outside I chose to go with some Hollister skinny holy jeans, some nice boots, and a long sleeve black sweater with a scarf and toboggan. "Katie are you there yet!" I shouted to my laptop.

"Mhm,"

"My mom said I can go!" I jump from my closet to my bed "I'm so excited, its going to be the party of the year!" damn this feels like high school all over again. I gave out a short laugh.

"Hell yeah!" Katie said popping her lips to make sure the lip stick gets everywhere. "And you know who I herd was going," she gave a wink.

"Are you kidding me." I knew who she was talking about, Katie didn't have to tell me; like hell she is my best friend and knows who I'm madly in love with. "Tony is the love of my life," I gave a girly squeal.

"Although he has never talked to you before." Katie gave a snort "Well, hey I will be over in like 30 and we will walk together." I was about to say bye and sign off before she stops me "oh wait forgot, isn't today the day."

I looked down at my right hand to see the amazing ring that I only wear once a year. My sister had left me this before she got kidnapped or well; me and mom like to say disappeared. "Yeah." I shut my laptop after a short good bye, and started to change into my clothes.

* * *

~Ring, Ring~ ~KNOCK, KNOCK~

"I'M COMING!" I shouted, doing my hair was the trickiest part. I planned on doing my hair in long loose curls and slightly making my toboggan at an angle; but to me it doesn't look anything like I pictured. I sighed and ran to let the only person who can wake the whole neighborhood. "Could you be louder."

Katie looked me up and down and smiled "Your for sure going to get him tonight." She said taking my hand and ushering me out my door. "We don't want to be late right."

I arched my eyebrow at her "when were you worried about being late to a party?" I laughed and locked my front door and took out my cell phone.

"Since the best alcohol ever will be there." She kicked up her pace

That made me laugh even more, "if I didn't know better it sounds like we are going to get very drunk tonight."

To: Mom

Leaving now…. Locked up… Love you!! J

I placed my phone in my back pocket and ran to catch up with her. I just noticed what she was wearing, she was wearing a black dress with grey leggings and boots. "Aw I see someone tried to dress up."

"I don't have to try." Katie stated.

* * *

Once we got to the entrance to the abandon building, we walked around it twice until we entered to find a guy was pointing people in the right direction . "Thank god." I grabbed Katie's hand and ran to the man, he looked like he could be in his late 20's. "Um sir we are looking for the party." he nodded and gave us brief directions and told us to hurry along.

It took a good 10 minutes to get where we needed to go, once we got through the giant doors that's when the party started. "What do you want to do first." I tried to shout to Katie over the loud music.

"DRINK!" so we took off to the bar and that's when we started are round of tequila shots.

* * *

"Hey!" I herd in my right ear

"Hey to you." I didn't turn to see who this guy is, he had is hand on my lower back and whispering in my ear. I was already feeling the alcohol no lying there. I turned to see who was grabbing me and trying really hard to lead me else where. "Shit!" I shouted and almost fell on Katie who was already getting some from some random guy.

"Don't want you falling there." Tony said putting both arms around my waist.

"Yeah I wouldn't want that either." I stood up straight so that my chest was touching his. "I need another round." I laughed

"Well then," he paused and looked over to the bartender. "Why don't we take to my private area."

I knew I would regret this more then anything when I woke up the next morning, but me being in the state I am right now nothing is going to stop me from getting a little action from what I want most. I looked up to him and gave him my brilliant smile "Alright."

He lead me from the bar to the less crowded rooms in the back, they were dark really dark. "Uh I don't really like the dark," I told him pulling back a little.

"Its fine your with me." Tony said, putting a firm hand on my butt and the other to the back of my head. "We will have more fun," He brought my face to his forcing me to kiss him.

I pushed him back and slammed into the wall, "STOP IT!" I yelled hoping someone would hear, I couldn't really see all the straight and I knew I was wobbling everywhere.

"Don't tell me no!" Tony shouted and slapped me in the face, I knew I was going to have a black eye in the morning.

I of course fell to the ground with that blow to the face "Stupid bitch!" I yelled back and kicked him in the stomach. I picked my self off the floor and ran to get the only person I could think of. "KATIE!" I shouted ripping her from the new boy she was with. "We have to get out of here now." I grabbed her hand and started pushing people out of my way to the only exit I could see.

"What the hell Tori!" Katie yelled

I didn't have time for her right now, I just had to get out of here before I could cry. "This way," I said ripping her from where she stood. "Stop fighting me Katie we have to get out of here." I looked around and what it look like was a storage area, "how the hell did I get here."

"Tori please explain to me why we left."

I couldn't lie to her but still I had this pain in my stomach and a burning in my throat that told me if I talked about anything I would break. "We will talk later, lets just find our way out okay." I kept walking until we got to a dead end which had a giant mirror.

"Hell I would like this in my room." Katie said stepping closer to the mirror.

I followed her taking her elbow, pulling her faraway from the mirror. "There's something about this mirror?"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I herd a Tony not very far away.

"Oh no." I shuddered from the anger in his voice. I pulled Katie behind me and backed up to lean against the mirror. But that's the thing we didn't lean on the mirror we fell in it.

* * *

**_HOPE YOU LIKE!! REVIEW! _**

**_No mean ones haha although if you really want to go ahead.. wont stop me from writing :)  
_**


	2. Wonderland

**_Thank you all who reviewed and for the story alerts.  
_**

**_I am so glad that people are liking my story so far =) but I hope to get more reviews, makes me update faster. _**

**_Chapter Preview:  
Victoria and Katie fell through the looking glass and now are in great danger. _**

**_**This chapter has a lot of the Syfy Alice in it... I used some of the scenes from it.. But don't worry this story will have a different twist.**_**

_**I do not own any of the characters except Tori and Katie**_**_. Or some of the stories features..  
_**

* * *

"Victoria you have to wake up." I tried to open my eyes to see who was talking to me, the voice was from a girl and very familiar. "You are in danger right now, listen to your sister and get up!"

"ALICE!" I shot up and took in my surroundings, I could really hear anything, my mind went blank I could only hear my own babbles and nonsense in my head. :That's insane there is no way, that was Alice.: I again looked around and saw Katie in the corner of my eye, the way her face was it looked like she was yelling very loud.

"TORI!" Katie snapped her fingers, "Damn it I have been calling out to you for like an hour." She looked me in the eyes "anything wrong."

I shook my head "No don't worry about it sorry I didn't respond." I gave her a half smile. "God my shoulder hurts." I wobbled up and looked around, "Where the hell are we?" I stuck my hand out to Katie. "It doesn't look like the warehouse anymore." My face fell, and I held my shoulder. "Come on."

"NO!" Shouted Katie "I know what happened." she looked around "we fell through that mirror."

I laughed, damn my shoulder hurt so bad "You hit your head when I pushed you back." Although I'm thinking she was telling the truth.

"YOU TWO!" Shouted a man in a white lab coat. "What are you doing here."

I was thinking about what to do, I know the best thing to do is go and ask this man for help. But something in my mind is telling me to run, so I did.

"Hey get back here!" shouted the man in the coat.

"Are you crazy!" shouted Katie although she was keeping in step with me.

"Maybe…..Right!" I rammed the double doors with my hurt shoulder, "shit!" I held it tighter. We were now out side and I couldn't even explain what I was seeing, there was no road, no sidewalks, we were so high in the sky we passed the clouds, and if you fell well you would be for awhile.

"Tori!" Katie really needs to stop the screaming, I turned to her and she was pointing at my abdomen. "Your bleeding." she rushed over to me.

"What." I look down at my shirt to see a hole it, I put my index finger to it and winced the pain was unbearable now that I knew it was there. I got the sticky fabric from my stomach and tore a bigger hole to look at it. "That's bad." I knew I was starting to cry, it looked like a branch went into my side. "How did this even happen!"

"We should really go get help from that guy!" Katie was taking my scarf from around my neck and tying it around my waste.

"No lets go in there." I pointed at a place, that had two bunny heads on the doors. "That's tight enough," I pulled away and walked over to the door. "In." I pushed her through but not quick enough, "What the hell is that." Both Katie and I turned and walked over to the edge of the cliff, should say.

This thing I don't know, It was flying and it could be described as a bunny or a beetle thing. "We should go inside." I turned but the light flashed on us, shit they spotted us. "Katie your arm." I pushed her sleeve up to show a weird leaf like tattoo.

"What!" she started crying "what's going on, I' scared I want to go home!"

I pushed her inside, where we went into a weird patted like room. "Sit please, and breath." she nodded and got to the corner. There was a random bottle in the center of a tiny table. "Hell." I picked it up and all the sudden the walls started to get smaller. I screamed and ran over to Katie "What's going on." It stopped shrinking but it really didn't give us enough personal space.

"Wha.. What's going on!" Katie started to cry again.

Someone entered the same room we did, but they did not shrink into a box. "Sh someone is here." I opened the little peep hole.

"Hello" A old man popped into my vision. "Two oysters with one box," he paused and sighed "The queen will be very proud."

"LET US OUT!" Katie shouted and kicked the peep hole, I ripped her leg from the wall.

"Stop." I put my hands on the walls and shoved a little, that's when I saw my hands; they were red. "Please, sir I'm hurt and I need medical attention." I saw no concern in his eyes bastard.

"We will fix you and your little friend once we deliver you," and with that he slammed the door shut and we started to rise.

I couldn't focus on what to do, first I'm bleeding and lost feeling in my side a little; my friend is screaming and will not shut up, and.. "No way." I could see light coming in from the bottom of the crate. "Maybe if.." I looked over at Katie "Give me a bobby pin." I held out my hand.

"wh.. Why?" she could not keep her sobbing down to a minimum, but she listened and took it out.

After a couple of tries `click,` "I got it." I took the pin out of the hole, it was the only thing keeping us in the box. The bottom let out on both of us and we found ourselves falling again.

`splash`

"ah ha!" I laughed and looked up to the beetle thing taking away all the other boxes.

"Holy shit!" Katie popped out of the water. "Your laughing."

I nodded " Lets go," I pointed to the weird looking city building in the distance. "That's the best way."

She nodded and started swimming after me. I swam with my hurt shoulder and kept the other hand on my wound. "Kait!" I yelled after her, of course she was ahead of me "We have to find someone quick." I could see the blood pooling around me, shit.

* * *

It took about 30 minutes to swim to the little dock in the middle to the city. Katie had to help me after 15 I started to sink, I feel so helpless. Katie jumped onto the dock and lifted me out. "Thanks," I was out of breath by now, taking heavy breaths.

"We have to find someone." Katie said trying to look at my stomach.

"Later." I shooed her away, I caught someone in the corner of my eyes. It was a man, who looked very homeless.

"SIR!" I guess Katie saw him too. "My friend is hurt and well we need help."

"No you oyster!" The homeless guy returned to getting his nets in order.

"Ple…please." I fell flat on the deck, "We mean no harm."

The old man gave a grunt and looked me in the eyes, after a few minutes he looked shocked. Maybe because all the blood, "Cant be!" he stammered

"What." I shot him a warning look.

"Alice?"

I looked up at him in total shock, how in the hell does he know my sister. "That's my sister!"

"Come, I know someone that will help." He moved fast outside of the building.

"Calm on." Katie said putting on of my arms around her shoulders, and the other around my waist. "Its time for me to help you." she gave me a side glance.

"Mmk." I swayed and stumbled.

* * *

"Where is that old man!" Katie yelled throwing a rock into the phone booth that I was leaning against. "What if it's a lie!"

"I don't think it's a lie." I said squeezing my eyes shot and breathing heavy again. "He said Alice." I looked at Katie "I think he knows my sister." I rubbed my head and looked at my blood soaked scarf.

"Bring her around back," the old man shot a finger in the right direction. "Doors unlocked."

Katie nodded and lifted me up again. "Sorry," we walked for about a minute until we were at more like a side door not the back. Katie was having trouble holding me up and opening the door.

"I got it," I shot my hand out to the knob but before I could twist it, I fell into a mans arms. He was wearing dark brown pants, a button up shirt, tie, leather jacket, and a hat.

"Hello," He smiled, and then I blacked out.

* * *

_**AH! I know i apologize really... But everyone should know who that is.. **_

_**Review if you think Andrew Lee Potts is a really hot Hatter =)  
**_


	3. Injured

_**Just because I am uber nice, I am updating sooner then I planned. **_

_**Thank you again for all the reviews and story alerts.**_

_**Alright Finally there is some Hatter action in this story..  
Well Tori is kinda hurt... Very sad... BUT read to find out if she is okay. **_

_****DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM ALICE**  
**_

* * *

I'm cold, all I see right now is pitch black, I cant move my body. I take in the first positive things that could be happening but I know the truth, I'm dead. Before I blacked out for good, I had a gaping hole in my side. The kind that can't be fixed.

"When will she be waking up!" I knew that pissy tone anywhere.

"Ka…. Ka.. Katie.." I slowly opened my eyes to see she was the person talking, well yelling at a very attractive man. "Your so loud." Both turned wide eyed at me like I just risen from the dead. "Stop looking at me like that damn." I tried to straighten up but the pain was still there. "Shit!" I mumbled

"You shouldn't move." Said the man in the hat.

"Don't tell me what to do." I growled and took the blanket off of me. "Where is my shirt!" I covered myself really fast, someone has taken my shirt off and left me in my bra and pants.

"We couldn't get to that hole in your stomach with that in our way." he pointed to the cut up sweater by the bed. "Let me take a look." The man in the hat came over, and tried to pry the blanket from my hands.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" I winced, damn I haven't ever went through this kind of pain ever. "I'm not dressed." I knew by now I was blushing, but I couldn't help it. He looked so innocent, with his dark brown eyes, and scruffy hair. "And plus I don't even know your name?"

He smiled and went over to a cabinet. "Hatter." He turned back to me after taking a small cloth out. "Here put this over you, but make sure you don't cover the wound." I nodded and covered it only around my chest.

"Hatter?" I looked up to him "What kind of name is that." he didn't look at me straight away, but instead he looked at my abdomen.

He raised an eyebrow "The normal kind." He placed on hand on my rib cage, and another on my hip, "We got the bullet out, and I gave you something that will make you heal faster." His hands were so warm, Tori snap out of it.

"Wait, What!" I was startled, I haven't ever gotten shot before, or even thought about it.

"Well I don't know how it was done, but the way you look right now." he paused and looked at me. "You had a pretty rough night." I started to tear up, I looked over to see that Katie was now sitting in a chair that looked rather comfy. "Please no tears." Hatter started to protest, he went and sat at the bottom of the bed. "We have many things to talk about."

"I don't want to talk!" I screamed, the pain was now spiking. "I just want to go home." now the tears just poured out. I stood out of bed, not caring that the hottest man ever can now see me. "I'm leaving." I wobbled a lot, and then fell leaning on one of the pillars.

"You cant." Hatter came up and put is hand on my shoulder, "but I can show you something you would love." I looked him in the eyes, it seems like we have known each other forever. I didn't even have to ask what, its like he already knew "I can show you, your sister."

* * *

I woke up again. I most of blacked out when he told me the news, looking around the room I could tell we our located In an office. Katie of course is now bunched up in a ball on that sofa chair, and Hatter? "God!" I gripped my side, that was a bad one.

"You alright." Hatter said putting down some papers, that were lying on his desk. "The pain will be away by nightfall tomorrow." He walked over to my bed, and gave me a cup of something.

"What is this." I looked up at him, no way in hell will I take a drink from another guy. Then it comes back to me. "Do I have a black eye." He looked shocked but then relaxed.

"You are worried about having a black eye?" he put the drink on the table "Its tea." he turned and walked over to his desk. "And yes, you do."

"Figures." I pick up the tea, it's a weird color. I cant really see it all good in the dark so I decide not to drink. I tossed and turned for a good hour, couldn't get to sleep. I knew Hatter was staring at me.

"Can you please stop." He raised his eyebrow.

"No." I snapped, "I hurt, and cant sleep."

"I gave you that tea." he returned to the papers.

"But it was funny colored," why do I have such bad attitude with him.

"Well," he rose from his desk once again and came to sit in from of me. "Don't make me force you."

"No you wont." I gave him a smile.

"Sleep" he whispered and left the room.

* * *

That morning I could practically get out of bed, well without having a sudden sharp pain. Katie was looking at that weird tattoo that was burned on to her arm by the light, Hatter said that's why people are calling us Oysters. "Hey you okay." It looked like a shocked Katie by just talking.

"When did you wake up?" She rushed to my side and hugged me. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine, really." I hated when she acted like this, ever since we were kids she would always worry worse then anyone. "Do we have clothes." Yeah I still don't have any kind of shirt on. I sighed "Well all I really need is a shirt." She nods and walks over to a bag of clothes.

"Hatter tried to find us something that would make us blend in." She threw me over a plaid button up shirt. I frowned at her, but she shrugged.

I crawled out from under the sheets, I know I'm going to hate the way I look but I must look. "Damn!" I almost fell over from the sight of me. My hair was all nappy, I had a serious black eye, and blood stains all around my stomach.

"We should change that bandage." Hatter said kicking the door shut.

I feel to the ground holding the shirt to my chest. "Hell, cant you knock!" I stood up.

"Well last time I checked this was my place." He raised an eyebrow, his face tense. "Why cant you just be a little nice to the person that saved you." he crossed the room in a few short strides. "Besides I would start trusting me if I were you."

I chuckled "Don't tell me what I need to do!" I knew I had a certain sting to my voice. "But I am very grateful for you helping me." I looked up to his face, but didn't stare into his eyes, "I just don't trust you."

"You two stop it!" Katie snapped and sat in the chair. "Hatter tell her what you told me."

"Well if she doesn't trust me, I don't see why I have to tell her anything." He started to walk closer to me, and began to corner me by his desk. "And like I said we have to change that bandage." He put both hands on my hips and lifted me to sit on his desk, I gasped at the sudden moment. Hatter gave me a smirk that didn't look like the happy kind, more like the satisfied kind.

"That was uncalled for." I snapped and tried to jump back down. He closed the distance and pushed me to lay down on the desk. "Stop it!"

"I don't want you to get an infection!" he growled. "I can really tell you don't trust me." I lay there relaxed for awhile, taking in the closeness of our bodies. "Friend please calm down."

It didn't take long for him to fix my bandage and then me getting my hair all straightened out. I knew I shouldn't of used all that hairspray. I started to clean my stomach when I noticed it. I gasped and everyone turned to me. "I HAVE ONE OF THOSE WEIRD LEAF TATTOOS TOO!"

* * *

_**Well I am thinking Tori should pull that stick out of her ass, and start to fall for the damn Hatter. But well that's just me.  
**_

_**Reviews are always amazing. But I really want to know what you guys want..... Hatter POV anyone  
**_


	4. Trust Issues

_**Thank you again for the review and people who like to just read it.  
**_

_**This is a short chapter I am so sorry.. Next one will be longer. **_

_**Don't own the characters..  
**_

* * *

"Its not some kind of weird leaf tattoo." Hatter sighed and walked over to me. Why does he have a thing with getting all up in my face. "it's a mark." He pointed to the part of my back and where it stretched from there to my lower abdomen.

"I don't belong to anybody!" I pulled on the shirt and buttoned it up, where is he going on about all this. "I want answers now!" He cocked one of those gorgeous eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that."

"Well now someone is being a little bold." He chuckled and walked over to the rack of jackets. "Fine, but we are going to see somebody." What the hell, I don't want to see anybody. He threw a long type of jacket at me. "What?" he paused to and looked me up and down, damn he knew I didn't trust him. "Please put it on." He walked over to the back of the office and opened a door leading outside.

"What about me?" Katie said protesting, if you had to ask me she would only slow us down if she came along.

"You should get some sleep." I smiled at her and walked over to Hatter. "We will be straight back and then go home."

Katie sighed "Promise?" I nod and walk out the room.

* * *

I never really had a fear of heights ever, but this is pushing it. I really think Hatter was now trying to kill me, we our taking the most difficult way. There isn't really much walking room. "Is there another way?" I yelled towards him, its not even fazing him! I pinched my eyebrows together. Come on Tori you can do this!

"Down the latter." he pointed

"Hell no." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He gave me a small smile. "Well I will go first and if you fall." he paused and looked over the ledge "I will try to catch you."

"Asshole." I mumbled and walked over to the ledge. Holy shit there is no way I could live, again we are at the very top of this city or whatever you want to call it. "Breath just breath." I got down to my and put one leg over and then the other. It didn't take so long, maybe a good 2 minutes. I felt firm hands go around my waste and guide me to the floor. "Er.. Thanks."

He nodded and kept the lead. I just stood there, the walking space with this little area was worse then any of the others. Lets just say me and hatter couldn't walk beside one another without falling off the cliff. "You okay?" Hatter looked worried

"Uh yeah." I shook off my fears, and started to take one stop at a time. "I'm really considering my fear of heights." I laughed and started to break out in too a full run. I just wanted to get out of this little area, I knew it wasn't smart. I paused and thought a little bit of my past accidents, I have been making a lot of bad decisions lately. "Ow." I ran smack into Hatter.

"Slow it down." he griped my shoulder, to steady me. "You want to hold my hand?" He smiled

"No I got it." I pushed past him and went as far away from the ledge possible. "Where are we going anyways?" I just kept to the wall.

"Where going to see someone very important." He looked over his shoulder, I knew he was starting to get pissed because well I was a couple yards away from him. "You know walking so far away from me isn't safe." Does he really think I need him to protect me, he looks like a normal guy. "Hurry please!" Hatter yelled from across the lawn.

"NO!" I shouted and still took my time. Once I got to him he looked extremely tense and kind of angry looking. "I'm not use to this place at all!" I shouted "I'm sorry that I cant keep up." I paused to look around "And that I'm afraid of heights!"

"Your being very loud." He turned and continued to lead the way. I cant wait to get as far away from this man as possible, he is a real jerk.

Wait………

I stop dead in my tracks. "What if your not telling the truth." I started to go the other way, "what if this important person is the Queen?" Damn how could I be so stupid!

"You still don't trust me!" He shouted and walked to me, "I could never do that to you Victoria!" What he just used my full name! I closed the distance between us.

"Yeah you could." I walked passed him and kept the direction we were heading. Even if he was tricking me and leading me to the Queen, I will be able to find my sister.

* * *

_**These two really need to stop with all this fighting geez.. And hmm why is Hatter so protective over Tori..... I will give you a little answer, well not really a answer more like a fact. He never really loved Alice because.... AH!! I cant tell you guys the secret.. **_

_**Reviews are better then a very hot con man wanting to protect you...  
**_


	5. Meeting

**_Very long chapter, to make up for the other one. _**

**_Thank you all to my readers._**

* * *

Hatter hasn't looked back to see if I was okay for about an hour now. Why am I so bitchy, I looked down to the floor to watch me walk. "Um, Hatter?" Why am I trying to start a conversation!

"Mhm." He mumbled while finding a door number. "Stand right there." he put out a hand to holt me.

"I'm sorry." I knew I was frowning, and I was letting my emotions get the best of me. "I don't mean to be mean to you, and I know you have done so much to make sure I'm okay." I walked up to him, although he told me to stay put. "I'm just," I paused and stepped closer to the wall. "Scared." I still wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"I wont let anyone hurt you do you hear me." He held up my chin, "Plus it wont be you getting in trouble." he slapped my cheek softly. He turned to the door and started to knock. The little slide thing slid open to an old man on the other side. "I'm returning a library book." Hatter paused, and looked over to me "it's a work of Edward and Morcov."

"How does the little crocodile improve his shining tale." The old man asked through the door. This is kind of weird if you ask me.

"He pours water from the Nile on every golden scale." I could tell he was rushing him now.

"Come on." The old man let us in and I cant completely believe what I am seeing. We were on a bus, I looked back to Hatter who just shrugged. The old man pressed a button and we started to go down. I lost my balance and fell back into somebody's arms.

"Don't fall." He whispered in my ear, while putting a firm arm around my waist. Once the bus I guess that's what its called stopped into a giant library, Hatter removed his arm from around me. "Go on." I looked back to him, he was sending me first so I guess its safe.

Once we got to the open doors there was an old lady holding a gun to my chest. I backed up into hatters arms again, who gave me a quick shove out the door. "I don't want to." I mumbled.

"I wont let them shoot." He whispered and held up his hands. "Come on lets put these things away." He smiled.

"Keep that right hand where we can see it." I looked over to him, what does she mean?

"Its only flesh in blood right here." but he still kept his hands up.

"Right." She paused and eye balled the both of us. "We all know what you can do with that sledge hammer."

"Do you like the things I give you?" he waited for them to nod. "Well then I should be treated with a little more respect." he put his hands down.

"Yeah I guess your right." The lady lowered her weapon. "Sorry Hatter." I looked up to him for some answers but he just ushered me in the right direction.

"Where are we." I couldn't really whisper into his ear, because well I only went up to his chest.

"The Great Library." He looked down to me, "Were going to see a leader for the Resistance."

* * *

They took us to a room that had a massive tree in it. Hatter took the lead and got a little ahead of me.

"Dodo." Hatter calmly asked "This is Victoria." I didn't know why I wasn't introducing myself but this place seemed creepy. "She is the sister of Alice." He looked over to see if I was fine "She needs your help, and well I thought of you."

"Why would I want to help?" Dodo asked leaving his little dark corner. "She is a Oyster." He looked me up and down. I kind of shimmied over to Hatter and hid a little behind him. "She is Dangerous!" He paused "You bringing her puts us in great danger." He said in a low tone.

Hatter laughed "I have spent more years smuggling worse things down here." He saw my uneasiness. I don't know why but being with him makes me feel safer. He stuck out an arm a slowly pushed me behind him.

"You know Hatter, people like you." He paused and stepped closer to where we were standing. "Are like gold smugglers, you are living the good life when we." Dodo stretched his arms out "Fight for freedom."

"You know I am on your side." He snapped.

"Sure you are." Dodo again calmly replied. "But you say that to everybody don't you?"

"I say what's necessary." Hatter growled, he was starting to get pissed. I now was completely behind him and digging my face into his back.

"If you cant help I will just leave alright." I yelled from behind Hatter.

"Wow what a bold little girl." Dodo said crossing the room to try and get a better look at me, but Hatter put a hand around his back and then placed it on my lower back and pushed me closer to him. "Is this another one of." He attempted to look behind Hatter "Toys?"

"Don't talk when no one wants to hear!" Hatter yelled.

"Please don't fight." I whispered into his shirt. He relaxed a little "Please sir, if you know where my sister is I would be very grateful." I peeked my head out from behind Hatter.

"What a pretty girl." Dodo said trying to reach out and touch me, but Hatter stepped in the way. "She is most likely at the Casino." he grumbled and fixed his posture.

"She can pay you for your assistance." Hatter spoke up. "Show him the ring." I looked up to him, stunned for what he is saying.

"No." I said stepping away from him and out into the open.

"What ring." Dodo said taking my hand. "Cant be!" he sounded a bit out of breath. "This is the ring of Wonderland." He tried to grip my hand.

"What!" Hatter protested. "No."

"I do not lie." Dodo said getting closer and closer, although I started to back away towards Hatter again. "Where did you get it?"

"I don't know." I started to stutter, I gripped the rim of Hatters jacket. "My sister gave it to me."

"Well sweetheart I'm going to be needing that ring." Dodo held out his hand. Like I was going to give it to this creeper. "Now!" he shouted

I was again behind Hatter put my hands under his jacket, I slowly took off the ring and put it in his back pocket. "Please allow me to trust you." I whispered before getting yanked away by some of the guards that were in the room.

Hatter wide eyed tried to grab me back but it was to late. "Let her go now!"

"All we want is that ring of hers." Dodo said. "Get it off her." he snapped to one of the guards.

I made a fist with my hands so they still thought I had it. "Its mine!" I cried out.

"Sir she doesn't have it in her hands." One of the guards answered.

"Well then check her." Dodo said pulling out a gun.

"Wait!" Hatter yelled, I looked at him with plead in my eyes. "Put the gun away."

"We don't have time now, check her." Dodo said flashing the gun at me, I really don't want to get shot again. I started to tear up.

Hatter crossed the room, right as the man on my right placed a hand on my ass. Hatter pulled back his right fist and decked the guy in the nose. I swear up and down that he just broke every bone in that mans face. The other guard let go of me, right when Hatter started to pull his fist back again. Hatter turned to Dodo, it was like a flash, I didn't see it coming. Hatter was shot, and flown to the other side of the room knocking over a ton of books.

"HATTER!" I didn't mean to yell but I couldn't help it. I ran and started throwing books out of my way, "Please don't be dead."

"Don't wish sweetheart." Dodo said cocking his gun again. "He is a dead man, just like you will be in-" There was a second gun shot.

"Don't threaten her!" Hatter said griping his shoulder. "Tori get out of here." He pushed me up.

"Not without you." I stammered.

Hatter held the gun to Dodo, but he was looking at me. "Please." I was starting to cry again but I only nodded and ran out of the room.

* * *

HPOV

At least it wasn't her this time, I sighed. Hell even with a vest it hurts like hell. "You stay away from her!"

Dodo laughed "What is your interest in this girl Hatter?" He aimed the gun at my head.

"Nothing." I replied to quickly. I try to forget that day best I could, the day Alice left with Jack, But before she left, Alice told me she wasn't the one for me. "Don't get anywhere near her!" I back up to exit the room. "Don't follow us." I turned and ran out the room and down the hallway. But I guess I was still walking slow because I got tackled to the ground, and punched in the face. I looked to the bus and saw her, she was in tears. "BLUE BOTTON! GO!"

* * *

TPOV

I cant just leave him! "HATTER!" I knew I had at least some tears coming down my face. I ran off the bus again and tackled Dodo. He fell backwards so I hit my head pretty hard. Hatter lifted him off me and punched him in the face.

"Come on!" He lifted me up and pulled me to the bus I kicked the blue button. And ran to Hatter.

"Let me see." I said yanking his hand away and unbuttoning his shirt. God this would seem really hot right now if he wasn't hurt. "A vest." I looked at him.

He shrugged "I'm the Hatter." He smiled and put a hand on my knee, "You okay?" he leaned up a little.

"No I'm not okay!" I was practically shouting now. "I thought you were seriously hurt!" he frowned and tried to catch his breath. I paused "Yeah I'm fine." I rubbed my head. "I'm sorry." I looked down

"Its fine." He dug into his back pocket and put the ring on my finger. "Protect that next time, not me." I laughed. The Bus has been stopped for some time now, but we were just sitting there thinking of our next move.

"I'm going to that Casino." I looked down at him, he was sweating and breathing a lot.

"No." He sighed and stood up. "Way to dangerous."

"I don't care." I sat in one of the seats "I have to see her again." I was playing with my fingers while Hatter was taking a seat next to me. "Its been 10 years." I frowned and started to cry again. He put an arm around my shoulder and brought me to his chest.

"I'm sorry." He kissed me on top of my head and then stood up. "I think we should go see how your little friend is doing." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Yeah we should." I walked past him not taking his hand or anything, because I know I'm going to have to leave him.

* * *

_**Oh no :( that's sad.. But Hatter just took a bullet for her come on now. **_

_**Explain what you guys want to see in REVIEWS  
**_


	6. Alice?

_**Well the name of the chapter means something... Alice is in this chapter. I had to bring her into it sometime.. So they are in the town I was talking about...  
This chapter has some umm smut I guess you can say.. Not involving Tori and Hatter :/ sorry cant push it to fast.. But its not bad..**_

Thanks for the Reviews guys.

**Don't own anything**

* * *

I was kicking a tiny pebble as we took the long journey back to the Tea shop. I sighed, I think I have had my share of walking for awhile. "Hatter are we ther-" I ran into his back. "Why do you alwa-" He turned around and covered my mouth.

"Quiet." He whispered and lead me to the wall. "Don't talk, even if you see something you don't want too see." I looked up to him he was still covering my mouth. I turned my head to the entrance of the Tea Shop. And I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was some kind of raid. There was about 15 guys in black suits, but one guy had a rabbit head on. "Cant be." Hatter sounded stunned. Then that's when I saw it they were carrying Katie out unconscious.

I screamed into his hand, I tried to kick him in the legs, and struggle to get out of his grasp. He just held me tighter. I cant just let my friend be taken away. So I elbowed him in the gut, "KATIE!" I shouted. Everyone of those men looked at me. And that's when I saw it the guy his head had a rabbit on it. "What the hell!"

"We should run!" Hatter shouted taking my hand and running down some ally. I didn't know where they were, I didn't know where we were going. But I did know they had my friend.

"Stop!" I shook his hand trying to get out of it. "We have to go back." I kicked him in the leg and to my surprise he let go. I took off running in the direction of the people in the black suites. I was at the tea shop but no one was there anymore.

"HELP!" That was Katie.

"KATIE!" I screamed continued running to the giant ship. "LET HER GO!" I yelled at the men standing in front of the ship. "Please!" The looked me up and down then headed into the ship and closed the door. "Shit!" I kicked some dirt and sat on the ground, as I watched the ship leave.

"TORI!" I knew Hatter was going to be pissed. He ran and slid a little when he stopped in front of me. "Are you stupid." He shook me a little.

"I guess." The ship was now gone.

"We have to get out of here." He picked me up and pushed me in the direction of the water. I sat on the floor of the boat. "Were going to a town."

I still wasn't responding to anything he had to say, now my life is ruined. My best friend is gone and I'm somewhere I don't belong.

* * *

I looked over to see a lot of bright lights. I sighed I guess were here. Hatter pulled around to the back of a building. "Come on." he said getting out of the boat and reaching out for my hand. I stood up and walked past him. "Uh okay." he walked to the back door and let me in first.

The room only had one bed, two couches but it had a shower. "I'm going to shower." I walked past him and into the bathroom.

I sit on the floor of the shower, my knees to my chest. Closing my eyes I think about what they are doing to Katie. It brings tears to my eyes, just thinking that, what if I don't see her again. "No." I whispered aloud to myself. I get out of the shower and put a towel around me, before I exit the bathroom I put on my bra, and dry my hair.

I walked out to the room and turned to Hatter who was just staring at me. "Can I change." I knew I was being a little harsh.

"Uh yeah." he walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

'Tori!' I jumped I looked around the room but no one was there. 'Come and party with us.' I laughed hell I'm going mad. 'No your not.' I threw down the dress I was holding and looked around again. 'Come to the club across the street.' I looked at the bathroom door, thinking I should tell Hatter 'come alone.' and before I knew it I was putting on a short blue dress that showed my whole back and major cleavage. I let my hair dry curly it looked really good with the blue because my hair is a dark auburn color. I exited the back door and walked around the building.

It didn't take me long to get across the street, and into the club. The way I was looking any club was going to let me in, all I did was gave a cute smile and rubbed my hand on the bouncers chest. I walked over to the bar and ordered something so that I seemed casual. I took the shot, and hell did it burn! "What is this!" the bar tender laughed and walked to other people.

"Hello there."

I knew this voice "ALICE!" I turned around to see my sister, she was just as beautiful as ever. She snapped her fingers and the bar tender handed her a drink which she handed to me.

"Drink." Her voice was so smooth and calm, but I still had my reasons not to drink it. "Now!" she gave me a sharp look that made me take the shot. "Now listen," she put her arms around me and brought me into a hug "don't come looking for me." she whispered into my ears something that only I could hear "or if you do next time, I will have to take you to the queen." with that she stormed out of the club. I got up a little too fast my vision was a blur. I was running into people, and probably starting some fights, but it didn't matter. I had to catch up to her.

"Hello cute thing." A man grabbed onto my arm. "Take some of this." I pushed the drink away I didn't want to take anything from another person. I started to feel hot, and I just wanted to dance.

"What is happening to me." I rubbed my eyes but before I knew it I was taking that shot from that guy and grinding up on him. Now I was totally lost, I think someone drugged me. I shook my head. I cant stop my body. The guy I was dancing with had his hands on my ass under my dress, and bringing m to his groin. I could tell he was getting a little excited, but that only wanted me to dance more. He pushed me to the far side of the club and pinned me to the wall. I let out a slight moan, I don't know what's going on with my body. He slid both hands from my ass to my thigh and lifted me up so I was straddling him. He started to suck and kiss on my neck, I let out another moan. I could feel the hardness in his pants, which only made me tighten my legs that were around him. He slowly moved the hand that was in my hair down my side on to the inside of my thigh. He was almost the where I wanted him to be, but I fell to the ground.

"FUCK!" I rubbed my back. I looked up to see Hatter had pulled the man away from me and was punching him in the face. "STOP IT!" I screamed he turned to me, the look on his face was full of emotions.

"Tori!" he came over and knelt on the ground, he put both hands on my face checking to see if I was okay. He relaxed once he knew there was nothing wrong. "What the hell where you doing here."

I started to cry "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed and pushed him away. "Leave me alone!" I stood up holding on to the wall.

"You need to get some sleep." he tried to pull me toward him.

"What did I say!" I yelled pushing him away and running to the back door.

"Tori!" He grabbed my wrist and whipped me around. "What the hell is happening to you."

"My sister!" He looked at me shocked and let go of my wrist. "She was here!" Damn it I was starting to get dizzy. I rubbed my temples. "She told me something." I looked up to Hatter. "And she gave me some drink."

I guess he was trying to take everything in because he wasn't talking. He put both hands on my cheeks. "You have to tell me what she said." He took my hand and pulled me to the exit. "And what the hell she gave you."

"I don't know!" I slapped his hand away. "I cant remember anything." I rubbed my temples again. "What's wrong with me."

"Nothings wrong with you." He looked at the guy on the ground. "That wasn't your fault." we were back in the room in no time. By this time I wasn't walking to good, and Hatter had me over his shoulder.

"I'm fine, put me down." I mumbled. He threw me on the bed and covered me up.

"You have to sleep." he walked over to the couch.

"Ass hole!" I laid on my stomach and started to go to sleep.

* * *

_**Well Alice is a bitch.. She has a good reason though. **_

_**Review :)  
**_


End file.
